The Planet
by TexanRose
Summary: A one-shot about the thoughts of Lois Lane and Clark Kent concerning the planet.


**Here is a one-shot about the thoughts of Lois Lane and Clark Kent concering the planet. If anybody actually reads this, please review. I appreciate it (and it also lets me know someone read my work). I do not own Superman.**

* * *

The planet is too big thought Superman as he hovered above the city of Metropolis, listening to the city that never slept. He closed his eyes, feeling the wind in his hair, and heard dogs barking, children laughing, and the sounds lovers made as darkness falls. He heard women making dinner for their husbands, workaholics typing furiously on their computers, and the sounds of heartbeats all across the city, across the planet. He was suspended in the air, silently, with the stars shining behind him and the city lights illuminating the world in front of him. He opened his eyes.

The planet is too big thought Clark Kent as he walked into the bullpen of the Daily Planet a few hours later. On large screens above him news reports of all the terrible things flashed before him, and he knew, somewhere deep in his large heart, that as hard as he tried he could never save everyone who needed help. There was too much to do and too little time in which to do it. Billions of people looked up to Superman to save them, and sometimes all Clark Kent could do was watch helplessly. People died every day. Even he couldn't save his father from his heart attack. He couldn't save everyone. Sometimes he wasn't sure he could save himself.

The planet is too big Kal-El thought to himself as looked up onto the roof from his desk and saw Lois waiting. Of the billions of people in the world, Lois Lane thought that Superman was out there too, far away from her, keeping a watchful eye over everyone and everything. But Kal-El was not a god. How disappointed would she be to learn that he was only a man? And the man that he was was nothing as she expected. She searched the faces on the streets Metropolis every day hoping to catch a glimpse of him at an unguarded, uncalculated moment when he was simply himself. She never realized that she saw him every day, only a few feet away from her, so close he could count every beat of her heart.

The planet was too big. It was too full of the possibilities of who he could be, and so the woman he loved could never look past who he was.

* * *

The planet is too small thought Lois Lane as she sat on the roof. The world with all its possibilities, probabilities, and fantasies was too small for a person like Superman. He was greater than all of humanity, yet he served them. The earth was nothing but a rock in orbit to him. He had come here, but why? Surely there were better and bigger things out in the universe. Lois closed her eyes and took in the sounds of the city, listened to traffic and the sound of human voices. Human pettiness, that's all her ears took in.

The planet is too small Lois repeated to herself silently as she walked into the bullpen of the Daily Planet. The same things simply happened over and over again. History repeated itself. It was inevitable. She searched the files on her computer and looked through them. There would always be boating accidents, car crashes, and people who died. There would always be someone who needed saving because they couldn't save themselves. People would always fall off buildings, pilots would lose control of their planes, power outages would occur because the electric company couldn't handle problems. The world was full of the same villains. She should know; she had written about too many of them to keep track. But he was always there, saving the world because humanity couldn't save itself. She couldn't save herself.

The planet is too small Lois continued as she walked into the living room of her apartment. The planet is too small if she couldn't help but fall for the man she knew she couldn't have. Surely there other men out there, not better men, but other men whom she could appropriately lose herself too. But there weren't. She turned the news on and saw his face. It was on every major channel. She turned it off. Lois closed her eyes and thought hard, but she could only think of him. Her emotions roared and reared in her body, and in the end she could only open here and push the hair out of her eyes in frustration. And think of him.

The planet is too small. It was too full of him and who he was, and so she saw the man she loved and her heart fluttered every time she turned around and saw him.


End file.
